Nothing Will Keep Them Apart
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Draco and Ginny never thought they'd get together. But now that they are, nothing will separate them.


**Mentions of the blood quill**

 **Nothing Will Keep Them Apart**

Third-year Ginny Weasley watched as Harry sat on the sidelines. Alone. His date had already abandoned him for a Beauxbatons' boy, and it made her glad that she hadn't been asked by Harry to attend the Yule Ball with him. If he was that bad of a date, maybe she lucked out with her date.

Neville was talking about something having to do with Herbology, and her attention wandered. She saw Draco standing next to Pansy, a bored gaze surveying the room. When their eyes connected, Ginny couldn't stop a slight flutter in her heart when he looked her up and down with a glint of approval in his eyes.

She shook her head and tried to focus back on Neville and what he was saying. She could _not_ be checking out Draco Malfoy. She just couldn't be.

X

Ginny looked at her hand, the ugly scars making it look almost disfigured. She knew she should go to a professor, but what good would it do? Umbridge was doing the Minister's bidding and nothing would be done to stop that horrible woman. Maybe she could tell her mother...

She could just imagine Molly Weasley's tirade if she found out that blood quills were being used on students.

She closed her hand, hiding the scars from view.

"Well, well, well, little Weasel."

Ginny didn't jump at the aristocratic voice. "Go away, Malfoy," she tiredly ordered.

"It's almost curfew," Draco taunted. "Shouldn't you be running back to your precious Gryffindor Tower? If you don't, I'll give you detention," he threatened.

Ginny's eyes flew open and she stood up. She turned to look at him, her red ponytail whipping with the motion. Her hand unclenched. "You really love doing that pink toad's bidding? The toad belongs in Azkaban for what she's doing."

"She's running the school the way Dumbledore should have. She's not letting you troublemaking Gryffindors get away with anything," he retorted.

"Running the school the way Dumbledore should have?' Oh? You mean it's okay to use blood quills on students?" She showed her hand before he could say she was lying.

Draco gasped.

"Well, do you think _this_ is the right thing to do?"

Draco continued staring at the words that would forever be on her flesh.

 _I will stay quiet. I will stay quiet._

"What Malfoy? Nothing to say?" Ginny taunted.

He shook his head. "Ginny, I'm sorry," he muttered before he ran away, leaving Ginny alone and extremely confused.

Sorry? For what?

X

"You really think Dean Thomas is the right one for you?" Draco Malfoy asked.

Ginny sighed. For some reason, she wasn't surprised. Draco seemed to always find her when she was alone. "I'm not planning to marry him. He's just someone to have fun with."

Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny from behind. "Well, if you just want to have fun—"

Ginny quickly pulled away. "Not when I have a boyfriend."

And two weeks later, when Ginny and Dean imploded after one fight too many, Draco was there right away. And when he kissed her, she didn't stop him.

X

Their affair continued in secret for the next two years. It was particularly hard when Ginny was stuck at school during her seventh year, under the Carrows' rule, and Draco wasn't at Hogwarts, but neither of them gave up.

They never expected this relationship to happen—a Weasley and a Malfoy together was unthinkable—but it did happen, and they weren't walking away from it.

But the war ended, and they both survived. Draco was pardoned for everything he did during the war because Harry spoke up on his behalf. And Ginny could finally have a boyfriend full time.

It should have been bliss and maybe if their parents were a little less stubborn, it would have been.

X

"No daughter of mine is going to be with a Malfoy!" Arthur yelled.

It was very rare to see Arthur lose his temper as Molly usually did the yelling, but certain incidents called for it.

Ginny's brown eyes flashed dangerously. "I'm not a child. I fought in a war. I'm the age of consent. You can't tell me who to be with you."

Molly tried to reason with Ginny, going for the kinder approach. "That boy is using you. He can't be trusted."

"What could he possibly be using me for?"

"To help clean his name up. To make the Wizarding population like him," Molly answered.

"If that was all he wanted, he wouldn't have dated me since my fifth year."

Molly and Arthur were left speechless at that admission.

X

"Why would you choose that little blood traitor?" Lucius growled. His magic crackled around him as he did his best to rein in his emotions.

"She's not a blood traitor." Draco paused and shook his head. "Even if she _is_ a blood traitor, she's more than that. She's smart, and fun, and athletic. She's funny and beautiful, and she's not afraid to tell me when I'm wrong. She doesn't feed my ego, and I surprisingly like that about her. I know I can be myself, my _real_ self, and she won't look down on me because of it."

"I'll disown you," Lucius threatened.

"No, you won't, because you don't have another Malfoy Heir. And nothing you can say or do will make me give Ginny up, so the two of you better get used to her. Because I predict within two years, she'll be your daughter-in-law."

X

And Draco's prediction came true. A year and a half later, Draco and Ginny stood side-by-side, ready to become husband and wife. Their friends and family were there, but there was a noticeable division. Both patriarchs shot glares at each other, silently blaming the other for this happening. Narcissa Malfoy held her nose up in the air as if this whole thing was beneath her.  
And for the first time, Molly didn't cry tears of happiness at a wedding. She was too busy being angry at her daughter for not listening to reason.

Ginny and Draco knew their parents might never accept the fact that their families would be tied to each other, but they both knew they belonged together. And their families would just have to get used to seeing each other at joint family gatherings. And learn to be quiet about their displeasure.

Because nothing would separate them now.

xXx

(word count: 1,063)


End file.
